dvgfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
2012 PPV
Pay The Price 2012 *9 Electric - End of Days Born With Rage 2012 *Theory Of A Deadman - No Chance in Hell *Cold - Remedy Fatal With Judgement 2012 *X-Ray Dog - Imperial Force *Trust Company - Downfall Eliminations Of the 8 on 3 Handicap Divas Elimination Tag Team match 2012 Champions Night 2012 *Shinedown - Devour Rumble Wars 2012 *Finger Eleven - Living in a Dream Rumble Wars 2012 Match *the Dead or Alive Girls werent even apart of rumble wars match Road To Destiny 2012 *Course of Nature - Wall of Shame (instrumental) Eliminations Of the Fatal 9 Way Number One Contender Elimination match Fatel 10 Way Elimination match for the DWF Unified Heavyweight Championship Date With Destiny 2012 *Drowing Pool - Sinner Men vs. Women 2012 *N'Sync - Tearin' Up My Heart Eliminations Of the Team Male vs. Team Female 2012 Killing Spree 2012 *Jim Johnston - No Mercy Eliminations Of the Fatal 31 Way Abused Elimination match for the DWF Divas Championship Extreme Overkill 2012 *Linkin Park - In the End Brawling Point 2012 *Trapt - Headstrong Guts & Glory 2012 Bound For Glory 2012 *Theory Of A Deadman - Deadly Games Men vs. Woman 2 2012 *Tom Jones - Sexbomb Eliminations Of the Team Male vs. Team Female 2 2012 The Road Of Judgement 2012 *The Offsprings - The Kids Aren't Alright Judgment Way 2012 *1 Audio Slave - Be Yourself 30 Divas Rumble Match The Wrath Of Judgement 2012 *Evanescence - Everyones Fool Wrestling In Chaos 2012 *Sevendust - Enemy The Pain of Glory 2012 *Seether - Sold Me King Of The Hill 2012 *Neurotica - Ride of Your Life King Of The Hill 2012 Male First Round * 1 Seth Justice defeated Shun Kazami * 2 Takuya Kanbara defeated Scorpion * 3 Gasser defeated Daniel Van Gelder * 4 Black Mask defeated Ron Stoppable * 5 DVG Styles defeated Sagat * 6 Duncan defeated Kid Buu * 7 Shao Kahn defeated Dan Kuso * 8 Yusuke Urameshi defeated Keiichi Maebara * 9 Frankenstein defeated Jack Sparrow * 10 Demon King defeated Ash Kethum * 11 Sub-Zero defeated Jax * 12 Micro-Ice defeated D'Jock * 13 TJ Styles defeated RJ Styles * 14 Gary Spyder defeated Jack Spyder * 15 Monster Zeke defeated Catman * 16 Leon S.Kennedy defeated Tucker Foley King Of The Hill 2012 Female First Round * 1 Power Girl defeated Wonder Girl * 2 Wonder Woman defeated Super Girl * 3 Chan Lee defeated Alexis Rhodes * 4 Harley Quinn defeated Sierra * 5 Potaru defeated Pyun * 6 Shion Sonozaki defeated Mion Sonozaki * 7 Starfire defeated Raven * 8 May defeated Dawn * 9 Mira Clay defeated Fabia Sheen * 10 Livewire defeated Poison Ivy * 11 Cheeta defeated Izzy * 12 Courtney defeated Misty * 13 Kasumi defeated Ayane * 14 Helena defeated Tina * 15 Anna Williams defeated Nina Williams * 16 Galatea defeated Shego King Of The Hill 2012 Male Second Round * 1 Seth Justice defeated Takuya Kanbara * 2 Black Mask defeated Gasser * 3 Duncan defeated DVG Styles * 4 Shao Kahn defeated Yusuke Urameshi * 5 Demon King defeated Frankenstein * 6 Micro-Ice defeated Sub-Zero * 7 TJ Styles defeated Gary Spyder * 8 Monster Zeke defeated Leon S.Kennedy King Of The Hill 2012 Female Second Round * 1 Power Girl defeated Wonder Woman * 2 Harley Quinn defeated Chan Lee * 3 Potaru defeated Shion Sonozaki * 4 Starfire defeated May * 5 Livewire defeated Mira Clay * 6 Cheeta defeated Courtney * 7 Kasumi defeated Helena * 8 Galatea defeated Anna Williams King Of The Hill 2012 Male Third Round * 1 Seth Justice defeated Black Mask * 2 Shao Kahn defeated Duncan * 3 Micro-Ice defeated Demon King * 4 Monster Zeke defeated TJ Styles King Of The Hill 2012 Female Third Round * 1 Power Girl defeated Harley Quinn * 2 Starfire defeated Potaru * 3 Livewire defeated Cheeta * 4 Galatea defeated Kasumi King Of The Hill 2012 Male Semi Finals Round * 1 Seth Justice defeated Shao Kahn * 2 Monster Zeke defeated Micro-Ice King Of The Hill 2012 Female Semi Finals Round * 1 Power Girl defeated Starfire * 2 Livewire defeated Galatea King Of The Hill 2012 Male Final Round * 1 Seth Justice defeated Monster Zeke King Of The Hill 2012 Female Final Round * 1 Power Girl defeated Livewire Sun Slam 2012 * Kid Rock - All Summer Long